


The Strange Man

by ahunmaster



Series: Experiment AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Animal Traits, First Meetings, Funny First Meeting, Hybrids, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Eclipse's escape attempts causes her to meet someone new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strange Man

She had been tired of her enclosure.

 

She wanted to go outside.  She wanted to see the sun and skies like in her books.

 

For Eclipse, it was easy getting out.  She had explored her home so many times she had found all the small holes for her to get through to escape.

 

But those smelly men in the dark uniforms always found her and made her go back to her enclosure.

 

They tried to keep her inside.  Kept working on her enclosure.  And they would sometimes move her to a new place until they fixed up her old one.

 

That was exciting... until she got bored and looked for another way out.

 

She was getting better.  It would take longer and longer for the smelly men to find her.  And she was getting closer to getting outside.  She was sure of it.

 

So after avoiding the guards on one of her escapes, she ended up crawling into a new area to explore.

 

It was a very weird place.  There were weird chairs and tables and books everywhere.  And the books didn't even have pictures.  Boring.

 

When Eclipse heard noises from outside, she quickly looked for another hiding area.  After shuffling through what she could, she was able to open up another tunnel before she climbed in to hide.

 

It took a while, but she could hear the guards getting further and further away.  At least she wouldn't have to worry about them finding her for a while.

 

But now where could she go?  She had never been here and she didn't know if this route got her any closer to the sun and sky outside than before.

 

Maybe she would find something else down this tunnel if she just kept fol-

 

Eclipse wasn't prepared for the floor to fall.  Nor was she ready to flop down onto a rather unsuspecting human.

 

The hybrid held her breath as this new man looked at her with an angry glare.  He looked scary, like the guards who caught her.  But he wasn't dressed like them.

 

She didn't expect to see his face become more... soft?  "Well, well, what do we have here?"

 

She could do little as the man picked her up to readjust her on his lap.

 

"Where did you come from?"  He looked up at the celling where she had fallen in. "Were you crawling around in the vents?"

 

Eclipse could feel her whole body shake, but she couldn't run when he had her in a tight hold in his hands.

 

"Well... you must be the mischievous little experiment that I had been told was running around."

 

She didn't expect him to smile.  Nor for the pat on her head.

 

"Since you've gotten this far... I'll let you stay for a while.  How does that sound?"

 

Stay?  She didn't have to go back?

 

Eclipse liked that.  This man was a lot nicer than the men who always caught her and brought her back to her enclosure.

 

So she stayed with the strange man for a while as he continued to do weird things.  She was allowed to watch, but never to touch.  Though he did let her play with a weird toy he pulled from his pocket.

 

When her stomach started to rumble, the strange man gently held her before telling her she had to go back home for dinner.  Eclipse didn't want to, but she was tired and she wanted to eat too.

 

Still, she thought as one of the nice human in the white coats took her from the strange man, she hoped she could hang out with him again.

 

END


End file.
